1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake malfunction warning and indicating system for use with an automotive brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the last decade, the number of automobile vehicles has increased quite steadily so that the roads have highly dense traffic. As a result, the casualties due to traffic accidents have also increased accordingly. This requires that automotive vehicles be equipped with double or triple safeguards. As to the brake system, for example, most of the present automotive vehicles adopt a dual brake system. Thus, even when one brake system becomes inoperative by some cause, the other system will perform the braking action, thereby to prevent a traffic accident resulting from the brake malfunction which might otherwise be encountered. Even in this instance, however, the dual system brake will experience the so-called "unbalanced braking phenomenon" when one brake system becomes inoperative. When an unbalanced braking force is imparted to an automotive vehicle running at a high speed, the vehicle can often be subjected to a traffic accident. This unbalance will not, however, occur when the vehicle is running at a normal cruising speed.